les fantômes d'un triste destin
by Yukira Shiroi
Summary: Quand l'équipe du projet Jenova est arrivée à Nibelheim,la vie d'une des habitante a changé. Entre l'amour de Vincent pour Luccrécia,celui naissant d'une jeune adolescente pour le beau turk,les sombres desseins d'Hojo seront le point de départ d'un drame


Ils étaient arrivés un jour de brume. Dès que la température descendait, il y avait de la brume qui descendait du mont Nibel.  
Ils se rendirent sans s'attarder, directement au Manoir Shinra. Ils ne firent que traverser le village, mais celui-ci dormait encore.  
Excepté une jeune fille, qui regarda les nouveaux venus passer devant sa fenêtre.  
Elle n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour les détailler. Il y avait là deux hommes, probablement des scientifiques, ils portaient toujours leur blouse, comme pour dire ""nous somme des scientifiques, nous sommes différents, nous sommes plus intelligent". Avec eux, une femme, très belle, en blouse elle aussi.  
Et un autre homme, en costume noir, qui dépareillait totalement avec les autres.  
La jeune fille garda le regard pointé sur lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de porté.  
Ils venaient de pénétrer dans le manoir Shinra, la sombre et grande porte, se refermant sur eux.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà deux semaines qu'ils étaient arrivés, et c'était leur première descente dans le village. Du moins, pour deux d'entre eux.  
La jeune femme était escortée par l'homme en costume. Il la dévorait du regard. Ils se rendirent dans la boutique du village pour passer commande.  
Et ce fut cette même jeune fille qui, deux semaines plus tôt, avait été témoin de leur arrivée.  
Elle se chargea de leur fournir les produits commandés, pour ce qu'elle avait en boutique, pour le reste, elle devait passer commande.  
Elle ne put décrocher son regard de jeune homme. Son cœur frappait fort contre ses côtes.  
- Voilà, je vous préviendrais une fois le reste de votre commande arrivée. Vous voulez qu'on vous les livre.  
- Merci, c'est très aimable, répondit la belle femme, avant de se saisir du sac, du moins, avait elle commencé, car le jeune homme s'en chargea.  
Son geste décrocha un sourire à la femme, et rougissant, il le lui rendit.  
Malgré l'évidence de son attirance pour la personne qui l'accompagnait, la jeune fille qui tenait la boutique se décida de ne rien voir.

Et le soir, elle pria pour qu'il la remarque et plus. Elle, Zoé, qui pour la première fois en 17 ans venait de tomber amoureuse. Jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux et aux yeux émeraude.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Trois jours plus tard, les produits arrivèrent. Elle proposa à ses parents de s'occuper de la livraison.  
Ce fut le jeune homme qui lui ouvrit la porte.  
En remerciement, elle lui demanda son nom. Vincent. Un nom qu'elle trouva soudain merveilleux.  
Elle repartie toute heureuse, vers la boutique, sa journée venait de s'illuminer.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Elle ne le revit pas pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité. Ce fut lors d'une promenade aux abords du village qu'elle le croisa, en compagnie de la jeune femme.  
Luccrécia, d'après ce qu'elle entendait. Elle partait visiblement troublée par quelque chose. Cachant des larmes qui coulaient le long de son doux visage.  
Vincent quant à lui, semblait plutôt attristé, son visage laissait transparaitre un grand désarroi.  
Elle s'approcha de lui, et tenta de savoir ce qui le troublait ainsi. Mais il ne parla que très peu.  
Elle ne pouvait rien pour lui, dit-il. Mais ça allait, elle ne devait pas s'en faire, ce n'était qu'un petit souci.  
Elle resta cependant auprès de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de rejoindre le manoir à son tour.  
Il la remercia brièvement pour sa présence.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il revint au même endroit chaque jour, et dès qu'elle le pouvait, elle le rejoignait. Ils ne discutaient pas vraiment, ils regardaient surtout le paysage.  
Il finit par lui dire qu'il l'attendait. Luccrécia. Qu'il espérait qu'elle se rendrait compte de son erreur d'épouser un tel homme.  
Il souffrait de la décision qu'elle avait prise.  
Elle lui avoua alors ces sentiments pour lui. Qu'il devait l'oublié, qu'elle avait choisi un autre.  
Il la regarda, rougis, mais semblait plutôt gêné.  
- Je suis désolé. Je.. Ne peux pas répondre à vos sentiments... Malgré tout, c'est elle que j'aime.  
- Et moi, c'est vous que j'aime. Je vous en prie, reconsidérez mes sentiments.  
- J'y réfléchirai. Lui répondit-il tandis qu'il se relevait, pour rejoindre le manoir.

Elle revint le lendemain, puis le surlendemain, mais il ne revint pas, et les jours suivants non plus. C'était sa réponse.  
Ses quelques minutes par jours qu'elle partageait avec lui au cours de ces semaines lui avaient semblé le paradis, et maintenant, il la faisait tomber en enfer.

Les mois passèrent, sans qu'elle ne le revit. Quand il y avait des achats à faire, ce fut l'un des scientifiques qui vint. Un homme au doux sourire,  
qui semblait assez gentil. Il avait une douceur dans la voix, et dans les yeux.

Puis, une nuit, des cris, si fort qu'ils parvinrent jusqu'à sa fenêtre, se firent entendre, en provenance du manoir. Une voix de femme.  
Le lendemain, ce fut celle d'un homme. Puis chaque nuit, on fini par entendre ces mêmes cris.

Attiré par les cris, au bout de plusieurs semaines, tandis que des bruits courraient dans le village à propos de ce qui se passaient dans le manoir, Zoé décida de s'y rendre. Quand elle pénétra dans la cour avant, toute la propriété avait perdu ce qu'elle avait de chaleureux.  
Le manoir ressemblait d'avantage à une maison hantée, avec ses cris, et celui-ci semblait régit par une entité démoniaque.

Elle ouvrit cependant la grande porte qui grinça et qui accentua encore le côté lugubre de l'endroit.  
Rien, pas un bruit, hormis les hurlements, pas âme qui vive. Elle se laissa guider par les cris, et trouva un passage ouvert dans l'une des chambres.  
Peu rassurée, elle descendit tout de même l'escalier qui suivait les parois, et et dont les marches semblaient prêtent à tomber à tout moment.

Une fois sur la terre ferme, et le mot était des plus approprié, étant donné que le sol était fait de terre humide, elle se laissa une fois de plus guider par les cris, qui la menaient à l'autre bout d'un couloir.  
Là,face à elle, se trouvait une porte en bois, entrouverte, qu'elle déplaça avec délicatesse pour éviter de faire du bruit.  
Ce qu'elle vit l'horrifia. Sur la table, était sanglé un homme, enfin, ce qui semblait avoir été un homme. à l'extrémité de l'un de ses bras était greffée une main, dont les doigts ressemblaient d'avantage à des griffes qu'à des doigts,  
et du sang suintait de divers endroits. Quand elle s'approcha de lui, il jeta sur elle un regard carmin, plein de colère, de tristesse, mais aussi de peur.  
D'un coup, il se détacha et fonça vers elle. Elle recula mais se prit le chambranle de la porte dans le dos, ce qui lui déchira un cri.  
Elle se ressaisie, se retourna, réussi à ouvrir la porte suffisamment pour fuir.  
Cependant, il était bien plus rapide qu'elle, et la rattrapa dans le couloir.  
Elle se retourna, et se retrouva fixée à son regard.

Reculant cependant avec prudence, elle le surveillait tout en le détaillant. Il avait à son tour cessé d'avancer.  
- Vincent? Tenta t-elle, est-ce vous?  
- Je fus autrefois Vincent, mais aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus que l'ombre de ce que j'ai été, torturé par mes erreurs.  
- Vincent, je ne comprends pas, que s'est-il passé ici? Ou sont les scientifiques que vous accompagniez?  
- Je... Je l'ignore. Je sais juste que la femme que j'ai aimé n'est plus, elle a perdu la vie en mettant le fils de cet homme au monde, et je n'ai pas su l'en empêcher. Ce qu'il lui a fait, et à son enfant. Jamais, je ne pourrai me le pardonner.  
- Vincent, je ne comprends rien de ce que vous dites.  
Zoé avait continué à reculer, et, tandis qu'elle lui parlait, elle ne se rendit pas compte, que, dans son dos, se trouvait une des créatures créer par le pire homme que Gaïa eusse un jour portée.  
De son bras fourchu, il l'empala, la traversant de part en part.  
Avant même d'avoir compris ce qu'il lui arrivait, la douleur s'empara d'elle, et du sang jaillit de sa bouche.  
Vincent fila comme une flèche pour pourfendre celui qui venait de causer les blessures mortelles à sa jeune amie.  
Elle s'excusa pour tout, mais pas de l'avoir aimé.  
- Jamais, je ne vous oublierai, Vincent, vous avez été pour moi, comme une lumière dans cette brume.  
Vous êtes le seul homme que j'ai aimé, et pour cela, je vous en remercie. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous ronge aujourd'hui, j'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé ici, mais je pense que vous n'en êtes pas responsable.  
Vous deviez sans doute beaucoup l'aimer, et je regrette de ne pas vous avoir connu plus tôt.  
Gommer ces tristesses de vos yeux, et pardonnez vous.  
Puis, son corps se relâcha, et devint une marionnette à jamais immobile.  
Ce qu'elle ne sut pas, c'est que Vincent, laissa couler des larmes pour elle, mêlées à celles versées pour Luccrécia,  
car en plus d'avoir perdu la seule femme au monde qu'il avait aimé aussi fort, et de ne pas avoir pu la protéger, il venait de perdre lui aussi une lumière, offerte par cette jeune fille pleine de l'innocence de l'enfance, mais aussi de l'amour d'une jeune femme.  
Une jeune femme, qui, dans d'autres circonstances, aurait pu être une amie très chère.  
Et le poids de ses pécher s'alourdit.  
Il reposa le corps dans l'un des cercueils de la pièce voisine, et à son tour, rejoignit l'un d'eux. Pour expier ses pêchers,  
il devait "mourir". 


End file.
